Chaos! Generation Next Book Four
by bluerain1984
Summary: Rated for content. Joey's fat, Felicia loves Sesshomaru, Jaken's being tormented by Inupuppies, and a thousand other things are happening while the big tourney registraion winds down. What will happen? Who knows! It's Chaos!
1. Frustration and Fat Joey

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. This primarily any joke about loosing weight you could possibly think of. We'll be taking stuff out of Friends, Simpsons, Seinfeld, and That 70's show. So wish us good luck. 

**Chaos Generation Next Book: 4**

**Chapter One: Frustration and Fat Joey**.

Yugi and Yami hadn't spoken to each other in over a month since the night of the attack on the air fortress. He'd primarily been focusing his attention of building his new deck in preparation for the upcoming Tournament of Champions. He would never forget the day that the announcement had been made over the TV. An American Company which had strong ties to Industrial Illusions was hosting a tournament to boost it's profit shares in Pegasus' company and therefore generate more capital for what looked like a hostile take over. Pegasus was of course hiding behind the scenes and waiting for Yugi and his friends to take care of it all.

Meanwhile, Kaiba corp had been contracted to build new duel disks for the event. They went on sale today. Yugi, as usual, was right on top of things and was now on his way to buy his new duel disk at the tournament sponsored stores at the mall in Tokyo. Yami was registering in Domino so that meant that they were both going to be in the tournament as rivals. They hadn't dueled each other since that fateful day in Death Valley. The last time their spirits were separated from each other. Yugi remembered that his friend the Pharaoh had done everything humanly possible to get him back.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on him." Yugi said to himself as he waited in line. "After all, he can't help the way he feels anymore than I can." Just then, though, two young duelists came walking by. They were talking in depth about how they'd heard that a Yugi Motou imposter had signed up in the tournament and was bragging that he'd beat the real Yugi Motou. They could only have been talking about Yami. "So he's going to beat the real Yugi Motou is he?" Yugi snuffed. "I'll show him." Rumors like these were only the half of what was going on in the duelist world. For one thing another rumor was going around that Joey Wheeler wouldn't be competing because of a medical condition he's recently acquired

When they heard this, Mokuba and his friends all could not believe it so while Yugi worked out his problems with Yami, they raced down to Domino to check on Joey and Mai.

**_Transition_**

"I don't believe this!" Mokuba cried when he saw Joey that afternoon. He, Shippo, Souta, Rebecca and Rin stood in awe of the massive blob of blubber which now sat before them in a lounge chair. It was Joey and he was as fat as a whale. He was so fat that he could not hardly move and Mai, well…  
Mai simply stood back and smiled.

"Do I know how to keep my man happy or what?" She asked handing over another tray of snacks for Joey to consume, which he did like a vacuum.

"Yeah, who loves you baby." Joey belched and awaited more snacks.

"This is impossible, how could you have gained so much weight in such a short amount of time?" Rebecca asked.

"I didn't start out to gain it all. I actually started out loosing weight. You see I was on that shake diet and well, it just got out of control." Joey replied.

"You gained all this weight drinking Shrink Smart Shakes?" Souta asked looking at the dozens of empty glasses on the TV tray.

"Shrink Smart Shakes, no way, those taste like paint. I had Mai make me some homemade." Joey informed them.

"Besides, I didn't like the way a few new customers were ogling him," Mai said. "He's my man and I'm keeping him."

"By making him bigger than a sumo wrestler?" Rebecca demanded.

"I'll have you know that Sumo Wrestlers are revered here in Japan!" Mai objected, "A national treasure! And my Joey's gonna be the best… Just as soon as he learns to walk again."

"Hold on, I feel a tickle," Joey said. "I think I'm sittin on something,' he reached into some of his fat folds, and pulled out…

"Bakura!" the kids gasped in horror.

"We thought you went back to London," Mokuba said as their old friend staggered out, and leaned on the wall for support.

"I came to visit Yugi, and I fell in," Bakura said, shaking all over. "I've been living on crumbs!"

"Geez, sorry dude," Joey said, he reached out to shake his buddie's hand, and Bakura screamed and ran behind the kids.

"Keep him away!" Bakura begged, "I'll get sucked in again!"

"I think we have a problem now," Souta said.

"Guys, this is serious, we've got to get Joey in shape again." Mokuba said as he tried shoving against Joey's enormous body.

"Registration for the tournament ends in two weeks. How can he loose all this weight before it's too late?" Souta asked, helping Mokuba.

"Hey guys this is fun!" Shippo called as he bounced merrily on Joey's large stomach.

"Hehehehehehe! That tickles!" Joey cried.

"Rin, come on, we can probably hit the ceiling," Shippo said, pulling her up with him.

"Don't get to close to his sides," Bakura warned them.

"I ain't a trampoline!" Joey finally yelled, "Get off o' me!"

**_Transition_**

Jaken covered his ears and cowered in the corner as the two Inu-puppies screamed and whined.

"Daken! Daken pay hide an seek!" baby Kaede screamed.

"I don't want to play that game with the two of you! You always take it too far and leave me in a closet somewhere!" Jaken yelled back. "Last time you left me alone for two whole days! I nearly starved!"

"Daken silly," Hiro giggled.

"Pay wif us!" Kaede barked.

"I think I preferred babysitting Rin," Jaken whimpered. Then he heard noise he dreaded. The bar on the play pin lifted up. He shook and whimpered as the toddlers spilled out and made a dash for him on their short little legs.

"Tug o war! Tug o war!" they chanted as they grabbed Jaken by the arms and started to pull him apart.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Jaken screamed as he felt his joints popping. "Master Inu-yasha! Save me!"

"What the heck's going on in here?" Inu-yasha demanded. "I try to take a nap and all I hear is you screaming."

"Save me before your children tear me into bits!" Jaken begged.

"I should let them eat you alive for the racket you're making," Inu-yasha said, leaning against the door frame.

"EAT ME!" Jaken wailed. He whirled his head to look at the children, who were smiling big fanged grins at him. "ARRRGGGGHHH! SAVE MEEEEEEE!"

"All right, all right, if it'll make you shut up," Inu-yasha said. He walked up to the little scene, bent down, and asked, "Who wants a piggy back ride?"

"Me me me me me!" Hiro cried, letting go of Jaken and holding out his arms to his dad.

"Pick me up, daddy!" Kaede asked, flinging Jaken into the wall, the servant smacking it with a loud THUD.

Inu-yasha had each one cling to his shoulders, and he asked, "Who wants to play hide and seek from mommy?"

"Yay! Hide an seek! Hide an seek!" they chanted. Obeying the whims of his children, Inu-yasha galloped off to who knows where. Seconds later, Kagome barged into the nursery.

"Jaken, have you seen Inu-yasha?" she asked, looking under every nook and cranny.

"He just left with your two little cannibals!" Jaken complained as he fell off the wall.

"They haven't been knowing on you again, have they?" she asked.

"No, this time Inu-yasha threatened to feed me to them." Jaken said, rubbing the numerous bumps on his head.

"Relax," Kagome told him, "I'm sure he was just kidding. Besides, I don't imagine you would taste very good," she added as she left the injured lackey.

"Lord Sesshomaru said the same thing when he was fifty," Jaken sighed. "Oh, what a horrid fate this is of mine… Doomed to serve these Inu-puppies for the rest of time!"


	2. Die With a 'T'

**Chapter Two: Die With a 'T'**

The next day, the kids had gathered in the Kaiba's personal gym, with Mokuba's personal trainer Lars, to begin Joey's workout.

"Now ve vork the flabby body of the Joey Wheeler." Lars said, flexing his muscles.

"Uh, Mokuba, are sure this guy's on the up and up?" Joey asked him.

"Sure, he comes recommended from the best Austrian trainers," Mokuba said. "And I think I've grown an inch because of him."

"First, how flabby is the girly man?" Lars asked.

"Girly man! Why I oughta!" Joey yelled, raising his chubby fists, but Lars put his index finger on his forehead and tipped him over.

"Silence!" Lars ordered, "Vat is difficult? Do you get tired combing your fluffy hair?"

"No but he gets really sweaty when he uses the remote," Souta said.

"He gets winded between channels," Rebecca added.

"And he hasn't seen his feet in a month of Sundays," Shippo said.

"Sundaes? Where? I'm hungry?" Joey asked, sitting up.

"I said silence!" Lars ordered. "If you are hungary, you vill eat these!" And the trainer shoved a stale, rock hard piece of granite into his mouth.

"Eck! What is this?" Joey asked, spitting it out.

"Ultra Nutrient Bars," Lars spat, "They taste so bad, they are guaranteed to make you skinny. You vill eat them for breakfast, for brunch, for dinner, for supper, for afternoon tea, for snacks, and you will wash it all down with this!" then Lars stuck a funnel in Joey's mouth and poured a gallon of a grey liquid into him before the flabby duelist started coughing.

"Goodnight! What is that stuff!" Joey asked.

"Ultra Nutrient Shakes," Lars said.

"That stuff tastes worse than the Shrink Smart Shakes," Joey said, spitting out the horrible gunk.

"They are made by the same company," Lars said, looming over the fat muffin that was Joey, "These however have LESS taste because they have no cowlries!" - (intentional misspeling) "Now you vill run, you flabby girly man!"

"But I don't wanna!" Joey whined.

"You vill run, and you vill marry eet! You vill love it somuch, you vill vant to marry eet! Now get off your flabby girly legs, and run!" Lars bellowed. Joey jumped up faster than he had in months, and started puffing and waddling down around the gym.

"Are your sure this is necessary, Mokuba?" Rebecca asked her boyfriend.

"This is nuts!" Shippo said.

"He's scary," Rin said, hiding behind Shippo.

"He's also the best," Mokuba said, "If anyone can make Joey loose weight, this guy can do it."

"You vith the fluffy tail!" Lars shouted. Shippo jumped and hid behind Rin. "Come be stopwatch for me!"

"Y-yes sir," Shippo stuttered. He came out from hiding, and popped into a big stopwatch.

As the days progressed, they threw anything they could at Joey to try. They tried trampolines, but as soon as Joey jumped on it, it folded in on itself. They tried leg and wrist ropes, but Joey ended up tying himself up like a Christmas ham. They tried boxing, but Joey lost the second he stepped into the ring with the sand bag. The jump ropes he tied into a hammock, and the dumbbells he wouldn't let Joey near because Lars considered them to be too closely related.

By the end of the week, it was time for a weigh in, and much to their chagrin, Joey had gained more weight than he'd lost.

"How is this thing possible?" Lars screamed, ripping out his hair. "The shakes and bars alone vould so have so disgusted you vith the idea of food you vould hate anything edible!"

"Eh, well, they kinda grew on me," Joey said, "After I added about a pound of sugar."

"Pure sugar?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep. Pixie Stix!" Joey said, then he got out a bag of white substance, and said, "I made a Pixie bag out of a hundred jumbo Pixie Stix."

"I quit!" Lars shouted, dragging two suitcases behind him. "This humungous blimpie man has made lose the vill to exercise! I go home to California!"

"I thought you were from Austria!" Mokuba yelled.

Then the guy turned around and said in plain English, "You kiddin me, shorty? I'm from the Valley. This is just a gig I got after my boss retired from makin movies."

As the phony trainer walked out, the kids hung their heads. "What will we do now?" Rebecca whined.

"Registration ends on Friday next week," Souta said. "Joey's doomed."

"No, there's one last try," Mokuba said. He sighed, and said to Joey, "I'll pay for the lipo suction."

"Woohoo!" Joey cheered, raising his fat arms. "Now can somebody get my wheel barrel? I need to lay down," and he collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

"We need a forklift," Souta said. They all turned to Shippo.

"Okay," the fox sighed, "But I'm not driving."

**_Transition_**

Felicia yawned as she stepped out of the steam filled bathroom. Taking the towel from her hair, she shook it out and let hang down to air dry. As the towel dropped to the floor, Sesshomaru said form nowhere, "I hope you intend on picking that up."

"EEP!" she screamed. She held her robe closer around herself, and yelled, "Can't a girl get some privacy!"

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the towel, and handed it back to her, saying, "I keep this house immaculately clean. You will do likewise."

"Listen demon boy," Felicia snapped, grabbing the towel back, "I follow my own rules. If I want to drop a wet towel on the floor, I'm gonna do it."

"Then do so in your own room," Sesshomaru said, walking over to her bedroom door.

Felicia walked by him and slammed the door shut. Inside her little sanctuary, she put on her jumpsuit and started her work routine. First was some kick boxing. After setting up the sand bag, she got out a piece of paper, and drew a crude picture of Sesshomaru, giving him drooling fangs and horns. Then she pummeled the bag, and destroyed the picture as she let her full strength and anger out on it, swearing obscenities so terrible we can't write them here.

Then, with one final punch, she put up the gear, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and opened the door. She looked around, then up, down, and sighed. No Sesshomaru. Then she went to the kitchen to brew some hot tea.

"Thank goodness he's finally gone," she said as she poured water into the kettle. "I didn't know how much more I can take of that prissy, annoying son of a-"

"The word you are thinking of is partially correct," Sesshomaru's voice said form behind her. "My mother was a pure bred dog demon, just like my father."

"Really?" she said through gritted teeth, and turning around to face him. "Does that make you a pedigree? Maybe I should have you neutered."

"That won't be necessary," Sesshoamru said, "I have no desire to procreate."

"Why? What's wrong with you?" she asked, peering at him, walking around him and inspecting. "Aside form the loss of your arm, you seem to be in prime physical condition."

"The Sorcerer is preparing a new one," Sesshomaru said. "But in answer to your question, it is not I who has the problem. There are simply none of my kind left for me to court."

"Court? Are you still in the eighteen hundreds or something?" Felicia asked, him, crossing her arms. "The term we use is date. And there are some descent women out there if you'd just lower your standards."

"Please," Sesshomaru said, amusement in his voice, "No human woman could compare to the caliber of a finely raised, pure blooded, demoness."

Felicia scowled and steam came out her ears in a loud whistle.

"I believe your kettle is done," Sesshomaru said, leaving her to sit on the balcony.

"That does it," she said. She rasied her hand and pointed her index finger up and said, "You stuck up, over dressed, pompous jack-!"

"You will hold you tongue," he said, whipping around and grabbing the hand she'd raised. "Even if you are ill bred, courtesy dictates that ladies speak with civil tongues."

"I don't care what century you're from!" she yelled, jerking her hand away. "In this age women have equal rights!"

"You will be my equal when you have earned my respect," Sesshomaru told her, "That is a rule I have for all, men, women, and demons."

A tear went down her cheek, "I thought I'd already earned it. I guess I didn't."

Sesshomaru scowled more. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" she shouted. "I have something in my eye!"

Without a word, he reached up and flicked another tear off her face, then peering into her eye.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her cheeks going red.

"It appears your tears have washed your eye clean. You have no reason to cry anymore." He turned to walk away.

"Are you always so cold?" she asked him.

"I will always be cold," he answered. "Tell me Felicia, have you ever felt longing for someone?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"I once did," he admitted. "She was considered an enemy, yet to me she was always in my thoughts as something else. Then, she was gone… for a while." He looked out over the city, his eyes drawn back to two memories. One distant, the other very fresh. "She lives again. In this age. But I have missed my chance with her again."

"Are you… talking about Kagome?" Felicia asked, having been told about Kagome's first life as Kikyo.

"Of course not," Sesshomaru said. "I speak of someone who gave me her heart, even when it was not hers to give."

Felicia looked down from the balcony and saw a young lady sweeping the stoop of a candy shop, when the door opened and Tristan, one of that Yugi guy's friends, came out, hugging her and leading her back inside.

"Is it that girl?" Felicia asked.

"It is who she used to be that haunts me," Sesshomaru answered. "She used to be a demon of fine quality… deadly and strong. Now, she is less."

"What's her name?" Felicia asked, already thinking of things to stick in this chick's shoes if she ever got the chance.

"Now, she is called Ayumi. But once, her name translated to 'music and dancing', and it struck fear into the hearts of those who heard it… Kagura."


	3. We'll Think of A Name Later

**Chapter Three: We'll Think of A Name Later**

From down the street, Yugi came walking, thinking about the tournament. Considering all the strategies he would use. The only thing was, he'd used his best stuff already, and Yami knew every trick n his book. If they faced each other in a duel, the best Yugi could hope for was a stalemate. Just then, as he was nearing the card shop, he saw Yami coming up the street. Then Yami's head went up, and he saw Yugi. They stood looking at one another for about five minutes, people walking by, perplexed and curious about the double Yugis. Then, finally, Yugi and Yami looked away, and went, "Humph!" then they spun on their heels, and went marching off in opposite directions.

_**Transition**_

Meanwhile, Kaiba worked furiously in his lab, designing plans for Sesshomaru's new arm. The dog demon had promised to pay handsomely for the artificial limb, but only if he was satisfied.

"Otherwise, you will be the one needing a new arm," he had said to Kaiba. So Kaiba was sparing no expense in the design of the youkai's new arm. Steel titanium claws, liquid regenerating metal alloy, micro circuitry imbedding, and optional mp3 player.

As he was finishing the color pallet to send to his techies, making sure it matched Sesshomaru's skin completely, there was a knock on his lab door.

"I'm working!" he shouted over the intercom.

"Seto, we have a problem," Serenity's replied.

"More important than maintaining my profession integrity?" he asked.

"There's someone who wants to ask you something," Serenity said. Then, over the speaker, he heard Ichiro's shout, "HI DAAAAAAAAAD!"

"You both know this intercom's not a toy," Kaiba said.

"I have to go get you and Mokuba registered for the tournament," Serenity said. "Please watch him for me?"

"I have to finish work on Sesshomaru's arm," Kaiba replied.

"Everyone else is registering, too," Serneity said, "I don't know anyone who can watch him."

Kaiba sighed and laid his head down on the table. What could he do? Then, he remembered. "I think I know someone…"

**_Transition_**

"You aren't serious," Jaken said as the Serenity handed off her five year old to the little gremlin.

"He won't be a lot of trouble," Serenity told him. Then, she took a wad out of her purse and said to her son, "Ichiro, here's five thousand dollars in travelers checks, Mommy's phone book, and a cell phone. If you need anything, just call. I'll be back soon," then she kissed the boy on the head, and left.

"At least a human child won't be too much trouble," Jaken said. A second later, Ichiro kicked him in the knees.

As Jaken rolled around, screaming and holding his knees, Ichiro loomed over him and said, "Now listen up, toad. I have big plans now that my mom and dad aren't around to stop me. And you're gonna be my little patsy."

"Patsy! What are you planning to do?" Jaken whimpered.

"I'm gonna hold a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp!" the five year old said triumphantly. "Right now, Uncle Mokuba controls it, but I'm the rightful heir. With me leading the company, we'll rule the world!"

"You forget, little brat, that I am a demon," Jaken said, jumping up and pointing his thumb at himself, "And I am not your servant."

"No, but you're theirs," Ichiro. The two Inu-puppies came standing behind Ichiro, and he handed them two lollipops.

"NO! Their not supposed to have candy!" Jaken wailed.

"I control the candy, I control them," Ichiro said, while behind him, the twins ate the suckers in two bites. Almost instantly, Keade's ear pricked up, and Hiro's eyes glowed bright yellow, then they pounced on Jaken.

"Let me go!" he cried as the toddlers held him by the arms.

"Will you play nice now?" Ichiro asked.

"Very well," Jaken whimpered, "What shall I do?"

Ichiro smiled, his gaped teeth giving the Kaiba grin a juvenile cuteness.

_**Transition**_

On the balcony of his apartment, Sesshomaru leafed through the book he was trying to read and drink some herbal tea, but in truth, he had no interest in either. He set the cup down and closed the book. Then, looking over the railing, he watched as Ayumi came out the candy shop door to clean the windows and sweep up the walk outside. Everything about her declared her humanity, yet Sesshomaru knew that deep within her lay the soul of a demoness. Sometimes, she would turn her head, or gesture with her hands, just so, and for an instant, Kagura was there again. He wondered if this madness was similar to what his younger brother felt towards Kagome, after Kikyo's death.

He would have gone on for hours thinking, had he not suddenly spied a familiar, and irritating, woman approach Ayumi.

_**Transition**_

Ayumi was just cleaning up, like she always did, when Felicia came walking up out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello, Miss Felicia," Aymui said, bowing. "How can I help you today?"

"What's your deal?" Felicia asked crossly.

"E-excuse me?" Ayumi asked.

"You don't seem especially strong," Felicia said, circling her, "You're certainly not that beautiful. In fact, you're as plain as they come."

Ayumi was half inclined to scream at Felicia for saying such mean things. But they were so hurtful, and she'd been having so many mood swings, she just let her bottom lip quiver, then burst into tears. "Why are you being mean to me! I thought you were friends with Kagome and the others!"

"What's he see in you?" Felicia demanded.

"What's who see in what!"

"Sesshomaru," Felicia said, pointing back to the apartment building. "He's drooling over you like a lovesick puppy!"

"What!" Ayumi exclaimed. She looked up, and to her horror, Sesshomaru was watching everything, intently. If Felicia was telling the truth… Then…

"TRISTAN!"Ayumi squealed, running into the shop. Just then, Sesshomru leaped form the balcony, and landed six inches from Felicia.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded of her.

"Just making your affections known to your lady," Felicia said sarcastically.

"He what!" they heard Tristan yell from inside. Then, the door flew open, and with a mixing sppon in one hand, and a wet mop in the other, Tristan landed one right in Sesshomaru's face.

"Stay away from MY wife, you wacked out dog!" Tristan yelled. "I don't care whose brother you are!"

_**Transition**_

"Well the Joey fiasco was a waste of time," Souta said.

"We're all registered, and to be honest, I'm played out," Rebecca said. "What do we do now, Mokuba?"

"Don't know," Mokuba admitted. "Wanna get something to munch?"

"Hey, I could go for that," Shippo replied. "It's been a few hour since I've indulged my sweet tooth."

"Tristan's store is across from my home," Rin said, "Perhaps we can purchase some sweets there." It was a good idea, but just one draw back. By the time they got tot Trsutan's store, there was a huge crowd.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked one of the throng.

"Some guy hit on Tristan's wife," said the bystander. "Now they're fightin."

Trsitan swung once, twice, three times at Sesshomaru, then Sesshomaru swung, quickly, with one hand, and knocked the candy maker flat on his butt.

"Place your bets!" Felicia was calling out, holding two hats and collecting money, "Fluffy or The Wonka Wannabe! One will win the girl, the other six feet under!"

"Miss Felicia!" Rin exclaimed, pushing her way through. "Why is Lord Sesshomaru fighting a friend?"

"All's fair in love and war, kid," Felicia replied.

"That still does not explain why Lord Sesshomaru would beat the living snot out of Tristan."

While the were talking,t he fight had taken on a new dimension. As Trsitan lay, dazed and out for the count, Aymui came out of the building with two fans in her hands. "Don't make me use these," she warned.

"I wanna ride the pony, Mommy," Tristan mumbled, birds flying around his head. "Tristan go night night." and he passed out.

"That's it!" Ayumi cried, "No one knocks out my man!" she raised her hands above her head, and opened up the fans. Instantaneously, the wind started pitching around the fighters and the crowd, and with sweep of her wrists, she called, "Dancing Blades!" and a series of blade sharp mini tornadoes fired at Sesshomaru. He raised his arm, and got many resulting cuts - along with a tattered sleeve.

"We have to stop them before Ayumi does something stupid," Souta said.

"Leave it to me," Shippo said. He pulled out a leaf, stuck it on his head, and turned into Godzilla.

"It's Godzilla!" screamed a guy. Everyone turned around, and started screaming as the giant lizard, with a long brown ponytail, went stomping down the street. The crowd scattered, screaming in fear. When the streets were deserted, Shippo turned back into his human disguise, while Mokuba and Rebecca helped pick up Tristan.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin scolded him, "Why are you acting like a total wad of jerky?"

Everyone else turned around and asked, "Huh?"

"She means jerk wad," Rebecca clarified.

"That is what I said," Rin stated, then, she said to Sesshomaru, "You are making it hard for people to believe you are a lord."

"I am not the one who started this," he said, looking to Felicia.

"Oops," Felicia said, stuffing the contents of her betting hats into her purse.

"Why would Miss Felicia start a fight?"

"She said Sesshomaru's in love with me!" Ayumi hollered, pointing at them, and waving her arms (and fans) up and down, making another nasty wind crop up.

"Put those away, before you blow us to Oz," Souta demanded. "You know you can't be trusted with those!"

"I thought Kagome took those away," Shippo added.

"What do you mean, 'he's in love with you'?" Mokuba asked, as he and Rebecca steadied Tristan up against the door f the candy shop.

"It's merely the ridiculous mutterings of a jealous shrew," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I'm not jealous!" Felicia cried, "And admit it! You are in love with her! You've been in love with her since she used to be Kagura!"

"That frightening woman who worked for Naraku!" Rin exclaimed. She took a look at the meek and confused Ayumi, and went "EEEEK! Hide me, Shippo!" she cried, hiding behind her boyfriend.

"Oh boy," Shippo sighed.

"I do not want to continue this discussion here in the street for al to hear," Sesshomaru said, getting cross. "I am going back to my apartment."

"Our apartment," Felicia and Rin said together.

"As you say," Sesshomaru said.


	4. Hostile Takeovers

AN: Sorry for the **_long_ **update everyone. Here's the newest installment.

**Chapter Four: Hostile Takeovers**

Yugi and Tea sat in his room together and pondered over their new relationship and where Yami fit in. It was obvious that he'd chosen Bast over the rest of his friends and that he could not be trusted anymore. Yugi never thought that the day would come but it had and now there was no denying it. But for now he was focusing on Tea. She needed him right now and he was happy to be there for her.

"So…" Yugi said.

"So." Tea replied with a smile.

"So what next?" Yugi asked, "I mean we've obviously taken our relationship to the next level."

"We have." Tea said looking down at the floor. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

"Of course not." Yugi replied. "I've loved you since we were small children, Tea. I… I'm glad that we…"

"Yugi." Tea said. "I'm glad too and there is something else that I want to tell you. You're my very dearest friend in the entire world and I'm glad that it was you who took me in that night."

"Tea." Yugi said. He was fumbling around in his pockets for something. He'd been thinking of how he'd do this when the opportunity came. He'd put this off for far too long. "Tea, I wanted to ask you something that I've been putting off since the day you came back into town."

"What's that Yugi?" She asked him, sensing that this was important.

"uh hem," Yugi cleared his throat and took out a ring from his pocket. It had been his Grandmother's engagement ring that his Grandfather had given to her and now it had been handed down to him and he was going to give it to Tea. If she accepted then it would change everything forever. "Tea will you marry me?" Yugi asked her as he rose to one knee. Tea couldn't believe it when she saw the ring in his hand and then when he'd said the words, it still had to sink in. Yugi was actually asking her to be his wife.

"Yugi, I don't know how to put this…" She said, "Yes!" She cried and flung herself into his waiting arms. They kissed and Yugi held Tea there for as long as the moment would last. She was his now and nothing could ever tare them apart. Not even Yami and Bast could bring him down now.

Break

"What!" The gang all shouted that afternoon when they all met up at the shrine in Tokyo.

"That's right." Tea said to them all as she showed off the rock that Yugi had slipped on her finger. "Yugi and I are getting married."

"Oh this is so wonderful." Serenity said. "I always knew that you and Yugi would make great things happen together."

"So when's the big day?" Mai asked. "You can't tell us that you haven't set a date yet."

"Actually." Yugi said. "We thought that we'd do it this afternoon."

"What! Everyone cried. "This afternoon?"

"You're crazy." Felicia said. "You need time to plan a wedding and everything. I mean, who's going to perform the ceremony? Who's going to cater the affair? And that outfit that you're wearing isn't right for a wedding." She pointed to the spiked collar and gantlets Yugi was wearing with his usual hard core rocker outfit.

"None of that matters to us." Tea replied. "We just want a simple ceremony with all our friends there."

"I think it's a wonderful Idea." Rafael said. "Nothing flashy and nothing to draw attention. I call dibs on best man."

"Hey if anyone's gonna be Yugi's best man it's gonna be me." Joey stated. "Besides, it's just going to be a simple ceremony."

"Oh, Mai,would you do me the favor of being my maid of honor?" Tea asked her.

"Sure think hone, I'd love to be your maid of honor. Oh this is going to be so wonderfule, I'll get to plan you a wonderful wedding shower, Serenity, you've got to help. Felicia you too, girls we've got our work cut out for us."

"Great, then we'll all meet back here tonight around Eight, and Gramps Higurashi will preform the ceremony." Yugi said,

"I know gramps will love to do it." Kagome said.

"Oh, Seto, I've just got to pick up Ichiro, I'll be right back." Serenity said walking towards the house. Just then though, Mokuba got a call on his cell phone. It was Rolland with some very urgent news.

"Slow down Rolland ,just tell me what's going on. What do you mean, someone's taken over Kaiba Corp.?"

"HUH!" Everyone exclaimed. Kaiba's face went pail and he nearly fainted.

"Guys, Rolland says that someone has launched a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp, and they've bought up over 51 shares!" Mokuba cried.

"That's impossible!" Kaiba shouted. "That would mean that they'd have to have bought out some of our shares!"

"Some of your shares?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, in order to keep anyone from launching a hostile takeover of my company, I've signed over most of my shares which amounted to 51 shares exactly over to Mokuba, Rolland, Serenity, and my son, Ichiro. Since I retired at head of Kaiba Corp, I kept only one share for myself and split the rest of my shares up. In order for anyone to accumulate 51 shares that would mean that they would have bought out every share out there and some of my family's shares. Mokuba, have you sold any of your shares lately? Kaiba asked.

"No way big brother, and I know Rolland hasn't." Mokuba replied.

"Then it had to be Serenity." Kaiba said. "How could she be so foolish?" Kaiba asked. Just then Serenity came running up with panic on her face.

"Seto!" She shouted. "He's gone!"

"Who, Ichiro?" Kaiba asked taking his wife in his arms.

"Yes, he's gone, and so are Kagome's children."

"What!" Kagome cried and then ran to the house to see for herself. They searched high and low for the children, for hours, but there was no sign of them or Jaken.

"OH were could they have gone?" Kagome demanded of Inu-yasha as they returned to the shrine. Just then Miroku and Sango came up from the well with Shippo and their son.

"We checked the village, the forest, and the hut, but we found nothing." Miroku reported.

"Then that can only mean one thing." Inu-yasha said. "Someone's taken them."

"But who would do such a thing?" Rin asked.

"Someone with a depraved mind."Kaiba said. "It has to be our enemy."

Just then, a limo drove up at the bottom of the long stairway to the shrine. Two armed goons stepped out and proceeded up the stairway, and came upon the group. One came forward, and said, "Mr. Kaiba, Sir….The new presidet of Kaiba Corp would like to see you."

Kaiba stood up straight and stepped forward with his head held high. "Lets go then…"

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha yelled, getting in front of him, "We have to find the kids! We don't have time for this Kaiba Corp nonsense!"

"Are you, Inuyasha?" asked the other goon.

"Who wants to know?" the half demon said as he turned around.

"We've been ordered to take you too," the first goon said, "In fact, you're all welcome to come."

"The new president sent this incase you needed convincing," and he tossed Jaken's hat at their feet.

With a growl from Inuyasha and more tears from the worried mothers, the whole group piled into the limo, and were taken from Tokyo to Kaiba Corp Headquarters in Domino. They entered the building with caution and took the slow elevator up to the top floor where Kaiba's office had once been. The room was pitch black, devoid of any light…Then suddenly….

"Welcome……..Father," said a small childish voice. Slowly, the 'Big Boss's Chair." swung around, and sitting in a little business suit, tailor made in the last few hours, was…

"Ichiro?" Kaiba cried out. "What's going on?"

"I've launched a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp, Father….I was greatly insulted when you gave the company to Uncle Mokuba instead of me. Now I'm taking what's rightfully mine…With a little help of course." He snapped his pudgy little fingers, and Kaede and Hiro toddled out from behind the chair, dressed in black suits and sunglasses, with Kaede dragging out a tied up and gagged Jaken.

"What the heck?" Shippo said,

Jaken squirmed around until the gag fell off. "Master, Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I couldn't stop them- He gave them candy and they went crazy!"

"They were quite easy to persuade." Ichiro said.

"Where did I go wrong with my little baby?" Serenity said, weeping.

"Please, Mother, enough tears. Or do I need to give you candy too?" the five year old asked.

Inuyasha pushed up his sleeves, and strode forward, "I'll handle this."

"Master Inuyasha!" Jaken wailed, "They'll destroy you! They're on a sugar high!"

That neither hindered nor stopped Inuyasha as he faced off with his own children. He looked sternly down at them…Then…with a fanged grin, he held out his arms, and said…

"Who wants a piggy back ride!"

"ME me me me me me me me!" the Inu-puppies cried, tossing Jaken aside and running to their daddy.

Ichiro watched with shock and surprise as his enforcers, who ha taken out most of Kaiba Corp's security earlier, now rode on the back of their father around the room. "My minions…My perfect fighting force…Taken down by piggy backs!"

"Now for you, little Mister," Serenity started to say, stepping forward. But Kaiba held out his arm and stopped her just short of the desk.

"No…This is a good day." Kaiba said, smiling. He held out his own arms, and said, "My son…I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried!"

"HUH?" everyone stuttered.

"I'm a little confused too," Ichiro said as his father approached the chair and picked him up.

"You've successfully taken total control of the family company at an age younger than I had…With only two hyperactive puppies to aid you…You've outdone me, and I'm proud of that. Mokuba, sign over the rest of your shares to Ichiro. The company's yours, Son."

"You…you mean that? And I won't get a spanking for running away?" Ichiro asked with fiendish glee.

"Oh no, you're still in trouble," Kaiba said as Serenity came up to them, her arms crossed. "But I'll leave that to your mother."

Ichiro looked up and gulped. Suddenly, with a over exaggerated lisp and his his finger in mouth, he said, "I sowwy Mommy…I be good…"

"Oh no, not this time little evil super genius," the ticked off mom said as she sat down and bent him over her knee. "Next time I leave you with a babysitter, he'd better not be tied up and gagged when I find you." With that she brought the flat of her hand down on his bottom.

"Ow! Ow! OW!"


End file.
